Beacon with a side of meatballs
by Ellie Fang
Summary: Isabella 'Elaine' Machiavelli, is a rough around the edges New Yorker who has a no nonsense attitude. With nothing to left to lose she decides to move with her father to help him in a investigation on a new string of murders in Beacon Hills. However, when she gets caught up in the supernatural side of Beacon Hills will how long will she be able to keep her own secrets?
1. Welcome to the Sunshine State-1

I rolled over in my bed away from the sunlight peering through the window. My eyes reopening to the unusual silence. No sirens, no yelling, no horns honking….I certainly wasn't in New York City anymore. I guess I could say welcome to California land of the sunshine and bottle blondes huh? I scuffed and chuckled at myself.

"Isabella! Get up! You WILL be starting school today." My dad calls up the stairs in his 'any argument against this will be invalid' voice. I missed the first day of school yesterday because:

1. I woke up in a terrible mood.

2. I needed to unpack all the boxes since my dad won't have the time to.

3. I simply did not want to go to school and deal with a school full of ignorant fuck-tards.

I imagine you would feel my pain every high school is pretty much the same. Just different names and faces. If yours is different please tell me where it is and i'll see ya next week! To make things worse this was a small town which means everyone pretty much knows everyone. That could be a bad thing, or a good thing depending on what type of person you are. You see, I see that the glass isn't half full or half empty. I see a half glass of something to drink.

I opened my closet and scanned my clothes. Mainly various pairs of jeans and t-shirts, I wasn't the most stylish of girls. I liked the more simple things in life. I grab the things I spot first that look comfortable and presentable to the public.

"Are you awake?" I hear my father's voice call up the stairs as I'm getting ready. "You better be! I gotta meeting at 8!"

"Yeah dad!" I called back down and rolled my eyes. My clock read 7:30 am, typical time for leaving. Before leaving my room I check myself in the mirror and reminded myself of how amazing gorgeous I am...

Ha! I love sarcasm if you can't tell. In reality I looked average. I had pulled my long black wavy hair into a 'I don't give a shit' bun on top of my head and didn't even bother with make up. My clothes weren't much better. I had my hand made galaxy scarf, a white v-neck, black jeans, and my favorite boots. Nothing about me was special, nothing about me stood out. Tan skin, brown eyes, black hair. I was your typical half Italian, half African-American girl.

"Isabella!" I heard my dad and grabbed my bag off of an unpacked box and ran downstairs. "It's about time!"

"Hey! I was the one who done all the unpacking down here yesterday!" I say looking around the almost finished living room.

"Hey, is that how you treat someone who just bought you a gift Bella? I don't think so." My dad said, his Italian accent slipping out. I opened my mouth to say something but he simply held up a key.

"No way!" I grab the key and run the door and I can truly say I can smell freedom radiating off of my beautiful new car.

"Toyota Corolla Sport, 2010….I know it's not the Mustang you wanted but hey your first car needs to be a bit more practical." My dad said from behind me. "Plus, I remembered you really liked that sparkly blue color on cars."

I rush over to the Toyota and check it out. It may not be a Mustang but it's still pretty awesome. Heck, I was begging to think anything for 4 wheels to call my own was awesome. (Don't tell my dad that, he'd just get me a wagon and say "Go Crazy Bella!") I was also surprised at the fact he'd allowed himself to spend so much.

"Yeah, your cousin Mitch got a new car and said I could take it….only if you could have it though. So it's a good deal." He shrugged. I guess I'd spoke too soon, but a new car is a new car. One from Mitch was even better because it meant it'd only been driving about 5 times.

"This is awesome!" I smile to my dad and run up to him. "I mean it! You won't regret it! I officially feel like an actual seventeen year old!" I squeal and hug my dad. It's rare because I don't give out hugs and neither does he but, he still hugs me back just as tightly.

"Just be careful Isabella, I mean it. I'll know if you got a ticket to." I roll my eyes remembering the whole reason why we'd moved here. Some 'animal' was going around killing teenagers. However my dad believes different from what he's been keeping tabs on. The office offered him a job to investigate and here we are in Beacon Hills.

"I will Dad. I promise, but I need to get to school before I'm late." I nod and kiss his cheeks being overly grateful.

"Alright, Ciao." My dad says before I skip off to my car driving to school.

You know…maybe moving here won't be as bad as I'd thought. I mean, now I can drive myself anywhere whenever I wanted. Definitely a plus. Even though I was nearly eighteen there wasn't really a need for cars in NYC when a taxi would be a lot easier. The only time I got to drove was out of town trips and visiting relatives in Jersey.

I smiled as 'Empire State of Mind' by Alicia Keys and Jay-Z came onto the radio. Normally I wasn't a fan of rap music but hey, baby I'm from New York! I sung and slid on my black Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses my Aunt Margo got me for Christmas. By now, you can tell I come from a pretty wealthy family. Which…you are right. The Machelli's are very rich. Myself on the other hand, not so much. I mean my dad makes a lot of money, but that doesn't mean I get to see it. I come from a family where I have to earn everything, unless it's a holiday. Which means getting car must...

Suddenly I see a black car try to merge onto the road and I swerve hitting the breaks nearly running off into a nearby telephone pole. I can feel my heart beat jump to about a million miles an hour and my head throbbing. My feelings quickly change to anger. I put my car into park and hop out slamming my door.

"What's your problem eh tough guy?" I say my eyes landing on a Black Camaro which is most likely in the back end of my baby. Ugh! People are such idiots these days. I round the corner bracing myself to see the damage. I'd barely had five minutes of freedom. "You got a thing against non-macho cars or something?" I bend down to inspect the damage.

"Maybe if you went the speed limit we wouldn't of nearly wrecked!" I hear a guys voice and car door slam shut. Thankfully the Camaro is just an inch from my car, no real heart beat begins to slow back down but I keep my anger.

"Or you could watch where you're going! I was going 45!" I stood upright and looked at him. I froze in my tracks. It was almost like my anger was dissolved by his attractiveness. I slid of my shades my rubbed my eyes to get a better look at him. Everyone looks better behind Ray Bans. Unless your this guy, he was even more attractive without them. This just made everything worse. There was a moment of shared silence before he coughed.

"Uh…this is a residential area, the speed limit is 30." He said, his voice sounding less harsh and intimidating. "You must be new in town." Small town theory….confirmed.

"Yeah." I nod and slip back behind my shades, putting a visual barrier between us. I began mentally ramming my head against the wall. There was no way I was going to fall for this cute people do not get out of rough situations. I wasn't going to let no smooth talking small town son of a bitch was going to get away with nearly totally my car….even if it was my fault.

"I'm Derek, Derek Hale." He offers his hand and I roll my eyes behind my shades.

"Elaine." I say using my middle name and shake his head.

"No last name?" he says pushing for more information.

"Machiavelli." I say, my voice flat. I need to be as unattractive as possible, as if that was hard.

"Ah, so you're Italian?" He said nodding.

"Look, I'm not here for 50 questions bud. I need to get to school. Neither of our cars are damaged so it's fine." I say noticing our hands are still together. "Ciao." I move my hand from his and he looks down at his own hand in shock. I allow myself to smirk, messing with people is always fun.

"Alright…" He says nodding looking up at me. "One more question though."

"What?"

"Let's not run into each other again."

"That wasn't a question."

"Well, I wasn't exactly asking." He said a glare crossing his face for a second but it doesn't hold. I watch him turn away and walk to his car door.

"Did I say something to you or are you naturally an asshole?" I say cocking my eyebrow.

"You're the one who doesn't know how to drive!" He said opening his car door. "...must be from New York." He smirks, mocking me.

"I'm guessing natural asshole." I say calmly turning on my heels and rushed to my driver's side."You better hope I don't see you again!" I slide into my car slamming the door shut. I can hear him chucking from outside. Next time I see him, I'm running his pretty little Camaro into a ditch.

I put my car into drive and look for on coming traffic before driving onto school. I hope that everyone in this town isn't as stupid as he is...or as arrogant for their sake. I nod making another list in my head as to why I hate this move.

1. I'm across the country from my friends.

2. It's too quiet and boring.

3. Derek Hale.

After getting lost about 2 more times I finally find my school. I notice another girl walking up to the school and run up to greet her. "Hey! Wait up!" The girl turns and looks at me. "Sorry," I say finally catching up. "I'm new here and I have no clue where I'm goin-"

"You're new also?" She says her eyes widening. "I thought I'd be the only one! I started here yesterday. I was just running late today though so I guess you're lucky."

"So….there is two new girls." I nod, beginning to like my odds. Another new girl meant I could easily be overseen and left alone. Plus, she seemed extremely friendly.

"Thankfully there is two of us! I'm Eden Walker! It's nice to meet you!" She says shaking my hand enthusiastically.

"Elaine, Elaine Machiavelli." I say and internally smack myself. I almost sounded like Dumbfuck…I mean Derek. No, I mean Dumbfuck.

"We should make a new kid alliance!" Eden laughs and I smile getting a good look at her. She was shorter than myself. I noted her bright blue eyes that stood out from her pale skin. I know she's more of a glass half-full person.

"Or we could be friends I guess.." I shrug.

"Well, I already declared you my new best friend! Wasn't that obvious?" She said looking at me and I shrug.

"I'm just happy I'm not the only new girl. It's a pretty small town." I nod to myself and look around for anyone else who could very well be new.

"Tell me about it!" Eden laughs and links arms with me. "With our powers combined…..we are the new kids!"

I shake my head and allow laugh as we go into the school where my thoughts always seem to drift back to Derek Hale. However, I'm not one for relationships. Those get messy. Especially if they find out your father is one of the best private investigators in the United States. I'm not exactly a dude magnet. Plus, I'd probably just have sex with him then kill him and get away with it. That's how you really black widow somebody.

_Sorry for such a short chapter! I just started watching Teen Wolf and I immediately wanted to write a fan fiction. This is kind of just a test run to see how people like it. Please review! Also you can see Elaine's first day of school outfit on Polyvore . com ! (-Toby Turner Voice- Sponsor!) My username is hrchan, Thanks for reading! (:_


	2. Boys, Boys, Boys-2

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get chapter 2 up. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! Originally I was going to turn this into a one-shot but you guys are keeping me going! My chapters won't be to long either but I hope you all love it just the same. If you have any questions or comments (or if you'd like me to read one of your stories) feel free to comment or PM me at any time! Please excuse the language! -Ellie_

"So where are you from?" Stiles, the boy in front of me turned around. He seemed like a nice kid but not typically the kind of person I'm usually around. I wasn't sure if he was a nerd or a Jock quite yet but I didn't really mingle with either.

"New York City." I nod keeping my eyes on my work. I hate math, it's probably the worst subject known to man kind. Who actually enjoy this?! Please if you do, be my tutor!

"Really? What's it like in the big apple? Probably tons of people. Did you ever flag down a cab?" Oh here we go, the generic stereotypical questions about being a New Yorker

"Stiles...that's your name right?" I glance up at him.

"Yup that's me." He nods and smiles. I can tell he takes pride in being noticed.

"Well Stiles, I can tell you that it is impossible to live or even visit New York without grabbing a cab. If you have and you didn't, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Have you ever met anyone famous?" He asked.

"Nope, a lot of people think that you would but New York is a very complex place. There's like cities in New York, different worlds even. I have visited Carlo's bakery though, and yes it is just as good as it looks." I smiled remembering the taste of probably the best food i'd ever eaten in my entire life. If only they made pizza. "Have you ever been?" I look back down at my work.

With a chuckle he replied, "Nah, I've only lived here. My family used to go on vacation until well, my mom passed." I could tell the shift in his mood from his voice. Apart of me started to feel sympathy because I could relate to him. Losing your mom sucks. Then again, I felt like a barely knew her.

"I'm sorry, my mom died when I was ten." I nodded and forced back repressed memories. The only thing I allowed myself to remember was that very line. If anyone ever asked how, I would quickly subject change. Somethings aren't meant to be brought up ever again.

"It's rough, but hey my dad and I are getting along alright." He smiles and pats my head. With this I look up at him with furrowed brows.

"Hey, I'm not a dog alright? Just because we share similar backgrounds doesn't mean we're gonna be best friends."

"Well jeez, aren't you a ball of sunshine. I already have a best friend anyways." He laughed quietly, " You and Eden cannot be related. I should of known." He sighed looking off into the distance, making it seem as though he'd just seen the light. "She is an Australian Goddess."

"We aren't...if you actually ever talked to her you'd see that shes from Virginia. Plus, I'm like 50 shades of brown." I roll my eyes. Stiles starts to say something but thankfully I am saved by the bell.

I quickly grab my my things and leave the room, not giving Stiles the opportunity to ask me anymore questions. I simply just came here to finish up high school. I didn't care to make friends or enemies. I just wanted to be out of the stereotypical world of teenagers. I'd dealt with enough people judging me on my some-what fuller figure. Excuse me, I enjoy big macs. There's no crime to that. I just wish some of my bootliciousnes went to my boobs. That's a crime.

"Elaine! Wait up!" I turn and see Eden walking up the hallway waving happily to me. I take in consideration Stiles's comment about her being an Australian model. I could see where he'd get that from. She reminds me of those girls that you look at and get sick because of how pretty she is. I hate that feeling. Usually though, I get that around anyone. I give her a small wave as she draws near.

"So, how's your day been new kid buddy?" She says as we start walking together to our lockers. Thankfully the school gave us lockers right next to each other. Something about 'So you'll be near a friend who you have something in common with, someone to talk to..' blah blah blah.

"It's been alright, nothing really exciting going on." I shrug carelessly. It's true, nothing had been going on. It was nearly lunch and my first interaction with someone else other the Eden was just now with Stiles. Am I a hermit? No, wrong word...introvert is more like it.

"I met this girl named Allison! She was new here last year. She's really nice and invited us to sit with her and her friends at lunch! How sweet is that?! You are coming to lunch today right?" Eden said beaming with joy. I really didn't want to sit with anyone, Eden had been an exception because we were both new. Today I planned on skipping and going to the track to get in a few laps. Then again, I felt like I owed her somehow.

"Sure, why not." I smile a little and open up my locker.

"Sooooo, have you met any cute boys?" She says opening up her own locker that's filled with photos, stickers, magnets, even an air freshener. Needless to say if the 2012 theory is true, i'm sticking with her through it. She's prepared for nearly anything and everything.

"Not really..." My thoughts begin to shift back to Derek but are stalled by a thought of someone else, someone different. I don't recall his name but I'd met him earlier this morning.

* * *

I was navigating my way through a very crowded hallway before second period when I rounded the corner and ran smack into someone. It was pretty embarrassing. Books flew, people stared and laughed, I even fell right on my ass. Needless to say I ran into a brick wall.

"You should really watch where you're going new kid." I looked up at the person I'd bumped into. He was your typical small town jock. Almost too attractive, perfect body but shit personality guy.

"I'm sorry, I thought I missed the brick wall but obviously it moves." I roll my eyes and he chuckles down at me.

"Boy, aren't we spicy?" He held out a hand to help me up and I took it. My forearm immediately got goosebumps. Another really hot guy...what was this town?! Land of the future supermodels?!

"I say if you can't handle the heat, get your fingers out of my sauce. " I shrug and smirk up at him moving my hand from his. His eyes brighten with shock and excitement.

"I enjoy challenges." He looks up at me with a grin and checks me out boldly.

"As if you could ever handle me." I cock my eyebrow and tap the bottom of his chin making him look at me. "Plus, a small down Jock with a huge Ego...isn't really my type."

"I'm everyone's type, you'll come around _Caliente_." The boy smirked satisfied with his comeback which was oh so cliche, but I was going to let it slide.

"Here's you're books Elaine." I turn and see Danny, the boy who sits beside me in English class first period. I take my books from his hand and smile as sweetly as possible. Danny was a nice boy, one of the last people I'd see around Mr. Brick Wall here.

"Thanks Danny." The minute bell rings and I look back at Mr. Brick. "I'll see you around." I allow myself to smirk and move past them and two other boys with ease walking onto class. I could be a flirt, ha! They said I was rough on the edges, take that family members!

* * *

So, I had met a seemingly attractive guy, and I did flirt with him. However, I didn't actually like him. I was toying with his mind, got some adrenaline pumping in him.

"What about you? Anyone you're interested in?" With this her cheeks flushed a light pink and she turned her head allowing her face to cover it.

"There is this one boy...I haven't exactly talked to him yet. I'm hoping by the end of the day we'll have a class together."

"Ohhhhhh? Who is it?" I said like the girls off of the movies when their friend has a crush. I then laughed at myself. What the heck was happening to me?

"Yeah, I don't know his name. He's really sweet, he helped me find first period today."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, brown hair, really good looking." She pulled out her history book and I thought of the boy I met earlier. He's probably go for her type. Poor Stiles. Then it hits me. Jackson. The boys were calling him Jackson when I walked away.

"I'm sure you'll find someone too Elaine, you're really pretty." She shuts her locker and smiles at me.

"I'm not exactly looking for love." I shake my head and smile. The last thing I needed was a relationship. This place was nice, but I wasn't about ready to get knocked up and be stuck here forever with a baby on my hip and a deadbeat father. There we go, now I'm feeling back to normal.

"Uh oh, that means it's coming." She beamed and I shut my locker.

"What's coming?" I looked over to her and she starts walking.

"Love, it always comes when you aren't looking. You're so lucky."

"If your theory is correct it's more like cursed." I shake my head and walk to catch up.

"Love is a beautiful thing Elaine! You shouldn't deny it!"

"I'm not denying, I'm rejecting. Wait...nothing's even happened yet!"

"Yet, which means it will. I know it will. I'm good at these things."

"Whatever you say partner." I laugh and we continue on to our history class. We take two empty seats near the window.

"You two must be the new girls." A boy sits down beside Eden, behind me, one row over. I noted that was the only seat left. The seat beside me had been taken by a gangster who looked like he could clock me out with a flick of his pinky finger.

"That's us!" Eden smiles and I turned sideways in my desk taking a look at him. He was also decent looking.

"My gir- my friend, Allison has told me a lot about you two." He smiled and I nearly chuckled. This boy was not a good liar in the least.

"I'm Eden Walker." She smiled and the boy shook hands with her.

"Scott McCall, nice to met you." He smiled and it reminded me of an innocent child. His eyes then laid on me.

"Elaine." I smiles briefly and shook hands. I felt a chill down back just like with Jackson. I immediately let go of his hand.

"Nice to meet you two, so you guys are sitting with us at lunch?"

"Yeah!" Eden says happily, "Thanks for letting us sit with you! She gets boringgggg!" She then tickles my face with a feather pin and I swat it away.

Scott laughs, "It's not problem. Everyone though you'd two already be sitting with other people but guess we go first dibs."

"Nope, we just sit by ourselves. People come up and talk then they leave." Eden frown drawing flowers on her folder.

"Well, you guys can sit with us. After class we could go to lunch together. I don't want you two getting lost."

"That would be awesome!" Eden said and smiled at him happily.

"Thanks Scott." I smiled and nodded.

"It's no problem." Scott waved his hand and laughed.

"Alright class, it's time to explore the ever-so fascinating finding of America! From it's highs to it's lows. In two weeks time you'll know everything there is to know about the voyage to a the new world!" An overly enthusiastic woman was at the front of the class. I was guessing that would be Mrs. Champion, our teacher.

"That means they'll be a test in roughly two weeks, watch out." Scott said, his voice low. Eden and I groaned at the thought of a test. Happy new year...school style.

I looked out the window and saw him. I blinked to make sure it was exactly who I thought. He was looking right up at me standing in the parking lot. Derek Hale. What the hell did he want? I wasn't going to find out. I shot my best glare down at him and turned my head.

"Yes Scott, you can take the pass hanging on the wall." I heard Mrs. Champion say as Scott got up in a hurry retrieving the wooden pass from the wall. Are we in elementary or something?

I turned and side glanced out of the window, Derek was still there looking upward at me. What was is problem?! Creeper. I'm almost scared to go home tonight. I reached up and tapped the girls shoulder in front of me but was cut off by Mrs. Champion.

"Oh! One of our new scholars! How exciting! Did you need something Isa-"

"Elaine...please call me Elaine."

"Alright, did you need something Elaine?"

"I was just wondering if we could shut the blinds...every time I look up to take notes the sun gets into my eyes and my contacts get all funny." I say lying smoothly. "I'm sorry to interrupt the lesson."

"Oh it's fine!" She grabs the cord to the blinds and twists them shut. It did make the projection screen a lot more visible, so I guess I wasn't completely lying.

"Thank you Mrs. Champion." I nod and resume taking notes. Stupid Derek. I'd only known him for maybe two days and I just wanted him to leave me alone. You'd think he'd made it very clear he didn't like me the first time we'd met.

The bell sounds and Mrs. Champion stops us. "I dismiss you, not the bell." She said handing out our homework assignment. I looked down at my watch, time is ticking bitch. After she finishes she finally dismisses the class. Good thing lunch is next, I'm starving.

"Hey, where's Scott?" I say to Eden as we leave the room.

"Remember? He went to the nurse like 5 minutes into class." Eden said.

"Oh...I was trying to take notes." I nodded.

"Did you see that guy outside by the Camaro! Oh, he was so hot! Did you know him? It looked like he was looking at you."

"We almost wrecked a few days back but that's about it."

"You almost wrecked?!"

"Yeah, it was before I met you. The next time I see him on the road I'm running that car into a ditch."

Eden gasped. "I will forever disown you! That car if beautiful! So is the man driving it!"

"Derek." I say void of any emotion trying not to get her to overreact.

"Come again?" She coughed and looked and me.

"Derek Hale, that's the guy driving the car." I shrugged carelessly.

"Oh! So you're on a first name basis?" She grinned and poked my shoulder as we came close to our lockers.

"He nearly wrecked my car! There is nothing going on! He's a complete dumbass!"

"Sureeeeeee, why else would he show up here? Huh?"

"I don't know his life!"

"I'll let it slide this time, but I'm determined to find your man!"

"Eden, I don't need, want, or desire a man in my life. I'm perfectly happy on my own. I'm only 18 for Pete's sake. " I say and open up my locker as she opens hers. I notice an envelope on the inside of the door and put it into my purse before she can see and assume it's something involved with Derek.

"Who the heck is Pete anyways? Why is it always for his sake?" Eden laughs putting her books away. I shake my head and chuckle. The things she says sometimes.

"Hey guys! Scott texted me saying he wasn't coming to lunch today. Killer migraine. So it looks like I'll be your escort!" A girl with long brownish-black hair and brown eyes looks at us. This must be..

"Hi! I'm Allison! Eden told me a lot abut you this morning Elaine!" She offers a hand and I shake it. I sigh in relief I feel no sensation or goosebumps.

"Looks like she's going to make me famous." I laugh.

"Crap! Now I have to make a new plan to get you to socialize!"

"I socialize-"

"No you don't!" Eden says.

"Come on, let's head to lunch." Allison says before I can say anything in return. She starts walking and we follow her. We walk down the halls to the cafeteria which is over crowded and reeks of teenagers and nasty food. Thank goodness I bring my lunch.

"There is he is..." Eden says in a low voice and I think of Derek. I follow her line of vision to Jackson and sigh in relief so it is Jackson. Damn, I bet he's a good kisser. Wait, what am I saying?!

Suddenly Jackson moves and takes a seat by a red-headed girl. I note that every freckle she has maybe a soul shes taken. They kiss and I look over to Eden to support but her expression hasn't faltered. I re-follow her line of vision and see Stiles sitting there eating a sandwich. Huh, maybe things will work out for him. I chuckle under my breath to myself for a second being grateful Eden didn't like Jackson. Not because he had a girlfriend, but because of my own attraction to him. Feelings that which scared me. I can't afford to have feelings for anyone.


	3. Vinny-3

_DISCLAIMER: This is probably my longest chapter, so be prepared!_

"Everyone, this is Eden and Elaine." Allison said after we'd sat down with our lunches. Apparently bringing your lunch to school here wasn't too common here. I take note of Eden sitting across from Stiles boldly. I glance over to him nervously fumbling over his food. Maybe there are feelings there.

"I'm Lydia, and this is _my_ boyfriend Jackson. He's the best player on the quarter back time." She smiled and ran her hands on the back of his neck. I notice Jackson looks at me and smirks. I wasn't sure if it was Lydia or at myself.

"We've met." Jackson says and I roll my eyes. Lydia looks to me with a hint of anger and jealousy. I don't need enemies already, but I certainly didn't think Lydia and I would be friends anytime soon.

"Yeah, I ran smack into him like a brick wall." I shrugged and opening my lunch pulling out a pizza lunchable.

"Aren't those for children?" Lydia said with a hint of laughter as I pull the plastic container out of the box. I wasn't exactly expecting to attend lunch. I really wanted to run some laps. Yeah that's right, I enjoy running. There's no crime in loving food and running. I would eat while running if I were that awesome.

"That's exactly a problem…how?" I open the lunchable going around the cheese. I'd spent years of my childhood perfecting this technique. It took skill and precise pulling skills to make it work. That could be taken as one of those 'that's what she said' jokes. Don't think like that…Pervert.

"Yeah, I love lunchables!" Eden says cheerfully and Stiles speaks up finally!

"There's no age limit of happiness." Stiles smiles at Eden and she looks down at her food.

"I just don't think they're filling anymore." Allison says being neutral.

"I didn't really expect to come to lunch today; I was going to get in some extra laps on the track." I shook my head and put sauce in the mini-pizza crusts.

"Do you not eat the cheese?" Jackson said.

"Nah, I don't really like cold cheese. I only eat cheese if it's melted."

"Well, it's official you're weird." Lydia says and scuffs. I shoot a glare at her and she pauses. Who exactly does she think she is?

"Hey, she's cool." I look up and see Danny sitting down at the head of the table. I sigh in relief at the one person who's swooped in to save the day. Too bad he's gay or else I might actually like him. That's probably why he's gay.

"If you don't mind…." Jackson takes the plastic container and opens the cheese part.

"I'm not going to eat it anyways." I shrug and he takes it out of the container and pours it onto his pizza. I wrinkle my nose and watch him take a bite.

"That's disgusting." I saw and he laughs enjoying my discomfort. Jackson could sure be annoying as hell.

"You're so funny Jackson." Lydia leaned in and kissed his cheek. I felt a flicker of jealously but it quickly subsided. What was I doing?

"So, what do you two like to do for fun?" Allison said quickly feeling the tension between Lydia and I.

"I enjoy reading, and I do some writing." Eden nodded. Some writing was an understatement. She was writing all of the time. I took note of that in our classes. I wonder what she writes, usually I can't get a good enough look.

"I run and pay some sports here and there." I take a bite of my pizza.

"What sports do you play?" Allison said and I quickly swallowed my food.

"I played some Volleyball back in New York." I nodded and smiled at the memories of my old team then quickly remember the bad.

"That's awesome! You should go out for the team!" Danny said.

"They suck." Jackson said shaking his head.

"All the more reason for her to try out huh?" Lydia smiled at me slyly and I glared back her imagining daggers going through her back.

"Yeah, you could turn the team around!" Allison says twisting Lydia's words. It's useless, I knew exactly what Lydia meant. It was taking all of my will power not to punch her in her snide little face. Stupid ginger.

"I'll consider." I shrugged and lunch continued on with awkward small talk. It was going to be obvious Lydia and I wouldn't be the best of friends but she seemed to hit it off with Eden while Danny and I discussed sports.

The next class I had was advanced placement chemistry. Science was probably the only thing I liked/excelled in school. I've always had a knack for it, I never thought much of it until my teacher suggested I try harder courses. I guess I always loved knowing how things worked; chemistry to me came as naturally as running. If you keep one foot in front of the other you'll eventually get somewhere.

I walked into the class and looked around finding an empty by a boy whom looks pretty intimidating. However, anything was better than sitting beside Lydia. I would rather eat my own vomit than have to sit near her. Plus, it was obvious lab partners were sorted by tables. No way was I going to spend even more time then I had to with her. I sat down beside him and smile briefly before opening my notebook.

"You must be Elaine." He said and I looked over to him. He looked nervous as he clenched his hands into first. "I'm Blaine, I heard about you earlier. People…people said you were new. You see, I knew you'd be in this class because I know these things."

"You're right." I nodded. I knew right of the bat he was mentally disabled in some way.

"Yeah, I know I am. I'm always right." He said and glanced over at me. "Please don't stare. I don't like it when people stare." I looked away immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't know." I focused my eyes on my notebook again. I did not want to get on his bad side.

"It's…it's okay. I don't like to be touched either. Most people wouldn't sit beside me, but you did. Why?" He questioned. I could feel his eyes on me, like he was trying to memorize every inch of me.

"It was the first seat I saw open." I lied. The first seat I saw open was the one beside Lydia but hell would have to freeze over and world peace would have to possibly exist for that to happen.

"There's a seat over there behind Lydia, why didn't you take it?" He knew I was lying, and I knew he knew I wasn't. Let's try the honest approach. I can't bullshit my way around this young lad.

"I'm not a fan of Lydia." I said and he laughed snorting along with it.

"I don't like her either, she can be mean. I don't like when people are mean." I could hear his hands fumbling around. With the thought of mean people he was probably becoming nervous again. People were probably rude to him all of the time. Just thinking about it made my stomach do flips. It sickened me how rude people can be.

"I don't like when people are mean either." I said. Ha, look whose talking. I was a mean person myself. Then again, I don't like myself all too much either.

"I'm an autistic, since I can tell you are wondering. Its okay, a lot of people ask. I'm not really normal but I don't mind. I'm really smart and I know more than a lot of people."

"You seem pretty normal to me Blaine." I smile and glance at him in return he beams at me. His cheeks flush a bright pink before he turns back to his notebook and flips it open jotting something down fiercely.

"Alright class today we'll be going over some basic Chemistry, so please focus." Mr. King, the teacher says and I look back to my notebook and begin taking notes. He's an older man, I'm guessing in his sixties. He was a bigger man with a huge beer belly. I wondered if he'd ever played sports. He didn't seem to be the type.

At the end of the period people start doing test problems on the board. Oh course, Lydia was the first to go up to the board. I rolled my eyes as Lydia went up to the board, balancing a fairly easy chemical equation. I noticed her making a mistake and chuckled a little. She glared back at me and Mr. King looked at me.

"Do you have a comment Miss Machiavelli?" Mr. King said.

"I was just going to say that the NO compound should have an 8 in front instead of a 6 because of the O in the LO compound." I leaned back and crossed my arms. Lydia looked to the board and blinked.

"You're right! " Blaine clapped and I smiled over to him and nodded. "I can't believe you got it right!" He snorted and laughed. I felt proud in making him smile. He looked like he could use a friend. Hell, so could I.

"Of course I am." I laughed lightly and Lydia corrected her mistake. I look back to Mr. King noting Blaine didn't like when I glared for too long.

"Well done Miss Machiavelli." Mr. King noted and Lydia returned to her seat. I could tell that really grinded her gears. I guess never ever told her she was wrong.

The rest of the day passed by uneventful. On my way out a glanced over the volleyball signup sheet, there were just enough girls to have a team. I know my father would be happy if I got back into volleyball again. I tapped my chin.

"I think you should do it. Our team isn't very good though. So maybe you shouldn't. The volleyball team is like the laughing stalk of the school." I turn to see Jackson looking down at me.

"So? I like volleyball, and I'm pretty good." Pretty good was kind of a white lie. I wasn't going to brag but I'd been on the New York Strikers, National volleyball champions for…what is it now? Ten years in a row? Yup ten.

"That doesn't mean they'll get better." Jackson laughed. "Plus you don't really look like the type who plays sports." He openly checked me out again. I wondered what Lydia would think of this.

"Oh? What type of girl do I look like?" I looked up at him and smirked. Flirting isn't cheating, plus he was the one with Lydia. Not me and not my problem.

"The kind of girl who likes to play games, but never be tied down. Girls your mothers warn you to stay away from. That's the kind of girl you are." He smirked and leaned in resting his hand above my and on the bulletin board. I pressed my back against the wall to gain some distance between us. "There's something different about you. I can't quite put my name on it." He moved his head forcing us to have eye contact.

"Jackson." I hear a voice, almost like a command from behind Jackson. Jackson then moved his hand and stood up right.

"Whatever. We were just talking Derek." Jackson moved away and I see Derek standing behind him.

"Shouldn't you be heading to practice anyway?" Derek said keeping his eyes on Jackson.

"I was heading there anyways. I'll catch you later Elaine." Jackson nods to me then proceeds down the hallway.

"That guy is trouble." Derek said his eyes falling on me. He looks at me and shivers go down my spine.

"We were just talking." I roll my eyes and turn to the board putting my name on the rooster for the volleyball team. I wasn't going to let Jackson talk me out of anything. "Why are you even here?"

"Didn't you get my envelope?"

Shit, I'd forgotten about that. "I did…I haven't read it yet." I turned and looked at him.

"It's my information."

"Why would I need that?"

"Our cars hit the other day…" Derek said looking at me like I was the dumbest person he'd ever met. I didn't like that look not one bit.

"There wasn't a scratch!" I remember being thankful our cars were just millimeters apart. There was no way our cars could have actually hit. I defiantly would have been ten times more pissed.

"I'm pretty sure there is blue paint on my car and a dent in your car. You were just too tired. I thought you'd of noticed by now." He chuckled. Mocking me in his head. I could already read his thoughts about how stupid and childish I am.

"What?! You're kidding me right?!" My blood began to boil in my veins. That stupid camaro driving son of a bitch broke hit my car and broke into my locker. Next time he's out driving, I swear…

"I wish I was but, you're lucky." He said and I cocked my eyebrow. How in the hell am I lucky?

"Why is that?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him.

"I'm taking the blame for it." Derek smirked at me. I couldn't tell you how much I wanted to slap that smirk off of his face and cut his head off then hang it over the fireplace. Never mind, it'd ruin the living room, I'd just throw it out.

"It is your fault!" I balled my fist up and glared. How in the hell is this my fault?! He's the one who was getting onto the road. He could have waited for me to pass! His last name should start with an S. Then his initials would be D.S for dumb shit.

Just then a girl with long blonde hair and heels came up to us. I noted her thin and almost perfect figure that would make any teenage boy fantasize about her. She was dressed in a way to short for school shirt and a low cut top. She was the type of pretty that made you suddenly feel ugly though. "Derek, who is this?" She looked at me scanning my body.

"I'm Elaine." I looked at her. I could feel my blood begin heat up as she put her arms around Derek's arm. Then it cooled at my low self-esteem begun attacking my inner conscious. Crap, after a day full of hate and no chocolate I was running out of fire power.

"Oh, you're the new student. I've heard a lot about you. You're from New York right?" She smiled at me, and laughed a little.

"Yeah, I was right about this place…It's a small town, word spreads fast." I shrug and slide on my Ray Bans putting a visual barrier between us. I didn't want them to see me weak. The last thing I needed was for someone to find out my weakness's and use them against me.

"That's true. Hey, you and Eden are hot gossip. Especially you out smarting Lydia, that's priceless. " Erica laughed and tossed her hair back. Fuck my life. I would never be near as attractive as her….wait a second. Why do I care how I look? I'm not impressing anyone.

"Yeah, she was pretty pissed." I chuckled and shook my head. That was probably the greatest part of my day. My smile quickly faded when I made eye contact with Derek noticing him staring at me much like Blaine when he was trying to memorize my features.

Erica must have noticed because she then turned his head and kissed. My eyes averted to anywhere else but them. I could feel my stomach start to ache with the butterflies in them dying. She was beautiful, and I was simply well…me. I shook my head and held up my hand. This needed to stop, this all needed to stop. I didn't care about Derek and his super model girlfriend.

"I should get going, I have work to do." I turned on my feet and begun walking away. I didn't like her. I didn't like her because she liked him. This was a dangerous territory I didn't want to be a part of. I could hear Derek mumbling something as I walked away.

"Oh Derek, you're no fun!" I heard her say before I rounded the corner. I shouldn't be getting jealous. I don't have any reason to. Sure Derek was attractive but that didn't mean anything. He wrecked my new car! That stupid son of a bitch is going to get it. Then I remember…the crash..there is a dent…in my brand new baby.

I nearly ran to my car thinking about the damage I'd missed. I was thankful my dad hadn't taken notice. Sure enough there was a dent in my car and some black paint. God damn it Hale. I really hated him now. More than anything else I've ever hated in my entire life. I don't care if he was going to pay for it or not. There shouldn't be a dent in my new-to- me car.

I sighed and unlocked my car climbing in. Today was terrible. The last thing I needed was my car to get damaged. I put my key into the ignition and started driving. On my way out I saw Erica and Derek walking with a few other people including Scott and Stiles. I didn't wave back to them. I just ran my fingers through my hair and bit my lip. I was running on fumes and I needed to get home quick.

The first thing I noticed when I get home is the U-Haul in the drive way and 3 cars. My father's black Mercedes Benz, a white Chrysler 300, and a big red escalade. I felt the huge knot in my throat begin to form as I parked along the street and headed up to the house. Why the hell where they here? I didn't want them here. I thought moving across the country would finally get rid of them.

As I reached for the handle it swung open and I was pulled into a hug. "OH MY BEAUTIFUL COUSIN WE ARE TOGETHER AGAIN!" He exclaimed and I could feel my boobs reducing a cup size as he hugged me tighter.

"Victor, leave your poor cousin alone. She just got home from school." I could hear my Aunt Aria from behind him.

"I've just missed her so much ma!" he said and let go of me. I walked over and hugged my Aunt Aria. She was your classic Italian woman. Naturally beautiful with long dark hair that was always neatly done, and of course an amazing cook. Ever since my mother died Aria kind of took her spot. She has been there for my first everything that my mom couldn't be and I think my mom couldn't have asked for a better sister in law. It was Vinny who was the problem.

"Bella, Aunt Aria and Victor are going to be staying with us here for while." My father said as I let go of Aria. This was the last thing I needed.

I looked to Victor and noticed he'd been hitting the gym again. His arms were lean and strong. He'd grown a few inches taller and his hat was slanted to the side as always. Minus the hair and too much spray tanning he looked like your average douche bag.

Victor was my one and only cousin. From birth we'd been claimed to be twins born only minutes apart. From that day on we did everything together. That last time I know of being without Vinny was in the safety of my mother's womb. My cousin Vinny coming to school with me, following me everywhere I go.

"That's fine." I nodded and put on my best smile. "I think I'm going to take nap. School was a handful today. "I wasn't lying, school today was overwhelming and all I wanted to do was shut down and sleep. I didn't want to think of everyone whispering and staring at me as I walked down the hallway. I didn't want to think about Jackson and Lydia, or Derek and Erica. I wanted to dream of absolutely nothing and be completely happy. Like that was ever going to happen.

"Alright Bella, I will wake you up when I am done with dinner. How does that sound my sweet?" My Aunt Aria touched my cheeks and I smiled and nodded. It seemed like she was the only one who understood me. I wouldn't mind having her around, it was Vinny whose guinea pig I was. He was always having me do the stuff that was too dangerous for him growing up and I was always the one blamed when we broke things.

"MOOOOOM, I wanted Belly to show me around town!" Vinny whined and I winced. Belly, that was something I could spend the rest of my life without hearing again. I'd adopted the nickname Belly when I was younger because I had a big belly growing up. Luckily over the years it's flattened out so its normal compared to the rest of my body and I don't look 6 months pregnant.

"Victor you hush! You're cousin is tired, let her sleep. You can help your uncle unload the truck while I cook dinner." My Aunt said this in her 'This isn't a suggestion, it's a command' voice. "You go on up to bed sweet, I'll wake you up when dinner's done." She smiled to me and I nodded making my way upstairs to my room.

I laid face down on top my bed. Why did I have to be Italian? If I wasn't Italian, I wouldn't have a cousin Vinny. I'd have a normal cousin who didn't embarrass me all the time. I sighed as my thoughts went back to Derek. Why was a caring so much? He nearly ruined my car. Hopefully I can get it in and out of the shop before dad notices.

I reach down on the floor and grab my iPod from my purse and place it on the dock. I needed to relax and collect myself before facing the world again. Went down to my playlist titled 'Relax' which was basically all the songs by 'The Fray' I could find. They were secretly my favorite band. The music was just so soothing to me.

I reached from under my bed pulling out a shoebox with my hidden stash of candy and pulled out a few kisses before sliding it back under. I slowly unwrapped the kisses and ate them whole. I could feel the magic of chocolate begin to make me feel better already. When I finished I took the trash and attempted to throw them into my small wastepaper basket beside my desk, failing. Of course, me failing today was nothing new.

As 'Look after you' came on I covered myself up and put my arms around my body pillow. It was my favorite song of all time. To me it's about someone who is trying to convince the person they love to let them love them. They want the person they love to stay so they can love and take care of them. I think it's my favorite because it's times like these when tears are clouding my eyes and I'm clutching onto my body pillow I the most alone. Wishing someone would want to come and hold me, take care of me. I couldn't have those things though. I had too much baggage to ask of anyone to hold for me. Things were better this way but my tears told me otherwise.

_YAY! WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 3! I really do want to thank all my readers new and old for this. You guys keep me going. I was asked if I could write long chapters so this is my longest one yet. Do you think I should stick with longer chapters? Please review and tell me what you think about the longer chapters and the chapter it's self! Thank you so much for reading! 3 _


	4. Too close for comfort-4

_Surprise! Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've last posted a chapter. I started school and with work and all my extracurricular it's hard for me to find the time to write. Plus I had this huge writer's block with this story I have been trying to get over it! I finally did! Thank you all for reading and I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter! _

I awake to the warm smells of good home cooking by my Aunt Aria. I take note that my shoes had been slipped off and moved near the window and my sunglasses were on the nightstand in front of me. Someone must of checked up and me while I was sleeping. I'm shocked I didn't wake up. Usually I'm a really light sleeper.

"ELAINEEEEEE!" Vinny chants as he opens the door, it's like he knew I was awake. Stupid might-as-well be-twins connection. I groan in response and turn away from him. I knew it was the wrong move because right as I hear ,"VIN SMASH!" he leaps into the air. Thankfully I roll out of the way just in time for him to smack right onto the mattress. I didn't think clearly though and rolled off the bed hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"What is it Vinny?" I sit up facing away from him and pull my hair back into a messy pony tail. I can feel the side of my arm already aching. I rub it in effort to sooth the growing pain.

"Some guy is here to see you!" Vinny says practically jumping up and down. A guy? Coming to see me? I pull myself to my feet and check out my arm. There's probably going to be a bruise…lovely.

"Oh god, you look terrible!" Vinny crosses the room and starts going through my closet.

"I was asleep Vinny….this isn't a movie where I wake up looking like a goddess. Please forgive me for being average." I roll my eyes and place my hands onto my hips giving him the 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"You aren't average! That's like saying I'm average. WE my cousin are sexy." Vinny pulls out one of the more feminine shirts I own and tosses it at me. "Put this on!"

"Vinny, I'm fine." I roll my eyes and toss the shirt onto my bed.

"You look like a bum!"

"I thought you said I was beautiful?"

"Not with those rags on Belly!"

I grimace in response to my old nickname. That has to be the worst nickname every given to anyone. Belly? Out of all things that's what has stuck…Belly. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Exisiting." I roll my eyes and pull off the thick black and red flannel from my bed post and slip it on. It's a bit big on me but it's warm. I know Vinny won't put up an argument because it used to be my mother's after my father had given it to her on their first date.

"Oh Bells, don't be so mean….you'll get premature wrinkles. Then people will see you as my mother!"

"I might as well be." I chuckle a little and Vinny laughs.

"There we go! Have I told you how pretty you are when you smile?" Vinny says ushering me through the door. I roll my eyes again. I swear if he wasn't my cousin he'd be in love with me. Either way, we both agreed once we reach our sexy sixties we're spending the rest of our lives together. Did I mention we were 13 when we made that promise? I was a stupid 13 year old.

I weave my way through the house and go into the foyer. I stop seeing Stiles standing there casually talking with my dad. "Isabella, this is the Sheriffs—"

"I know, we have a few classes together." Why was Stiles at my house? Seriously, didn't I just see him a few hours ago?

"Stiles said you'd dropped some papers and brought them by for you, isn't that sweet?" My aunt said looking at me sweetly. I assume she was already planning our wedding, but she's got the wrong girl beside him. Not only that but I'm a pretty defective as a 'proper woman'.

"Oh shoot, I left those out in the car. I'll go get them!" Stiles said. Good, run while you can before they invite you to stay for dinner. I should probably exit with you or be questioned until you return brave warrior.

"I'll go with you." I nodded and ushered him out the door before anyone else could say anything. "Sorry, my family-"

"No worries, they really are friendly. My dad says your dad is really cool and all so…yeah." He says and I follow him to a baby blue jeep.

"Really? Never took you for a baby blue kind of guy." I cocked my eyebrow and chuckled. Out of all of the colors in the whole world he picked blue. Now, not just blue but baby blue.

"Do not hate on Eleanor. She's had my back since day one and has never failed me." Eleanor?

"You should probably knock on some wood." I laughed. Eleanor? Eleanor? What is up with all of these E names?! Does anyone here know any names from another letter? How about L, that's a nice letter. She looked more like a Ruth to me. Then again, I really love the name Ruth.

"Pfft, I don't need that." Stiles opened his car door and handed me some papers. "Derek said you dropped these…but by the time he went after you, you were gone." I rolled my eyes at the very sound of his name and of course I was gone; I tore out of there like a bat out of hell.

"He was probably making out with his girlfriend?" Seeing as though he was play tonsil hockey with blondie in the hallway right in front of me.

"Derek doesn't have a girlfriend…" Stiles said defensively.

"I'm sorry his playmate…which by the way isn't that illegal?"

"Age of consent"

"Whatever, it's still creepy. He's like 24."

"Does stop you eh?" Stiles said and I punched him in the chest and grabbed the papers.

"Mind your own business." Then we both kind of looked at each other and laughed. I had to admit a part of me did feel connected to Stiles. Maybe it's because we've both lost our mothers. After a minute I caught his eye contact and smiled at him, "Thanks for the papers…and well thank him too I guess."

"I'll send your love." Stiles said and smiled back. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." I nodded and smiled before going back into my house. Did I just make a friend? Were we friends? I mean with Eden it was a no brainer, but with Stiles… Okay, I'm sure we're friends. I know we are.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I'm face to face with Vinny as I open the door.

"He was so cute! I should have invited him to stay for dinner." Aria is right by his side grinning ear to ear. I look around for my father but realized he's retreated to the den.

"Isabella? Are you listening to me?" My aunt grabs me by my chin and turns my face so I'm looking at her in the eyes.

"Yes Aunt Aria…." I sigh and pull my head back putting space between us. I move past them in efforts to make it to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"So…." Vinny started in, I knew what was happening. It was too late to stop it too. It was time for a round of 20 questions.

"What's his name?"

"How old is he?"

"Is he single?"

"What's his favorite color?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"What's his sign?"

"Is he a virgin?"

I break through the wall of eager Italians by yelling, "Eh! Will you please stop asking me questions and let me speak?" I look back and forth between the both of them. They both stand there shocked, I don't yell to often but when I do…..it grabs attention.

"His name is Stiles, as we already covered when he was here. He is my age and in a few of my classes. Stiles doesn't like me, he's interested in Eden. Who is this very nice and sweet girl you guys will probably meet soon because she's my friend…I'm guessing anyways. I don't know any of the other answers. Oh! He's not my boyfriend either." I turn away and reach into the fridge grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well, that's glum. I'd figure you'd at least have a boyfriend by now." Vinny says and sighs.

"Not everyone got the famous family charm you did Vin."

My aunt slaps my hand with a wooden spoon and points at me. "Hey! Do not talk about yourself like that! You are wonderful!"

"Just a bit rough around the edges! " Vinny grabs my water bottle and taps my nose before he skips away. I think about chasing him down but I'm already tired. That, and the fact I'm insanely lazy. I turn around and grab another bottle.

"Isabella, I'm concerned for you." My aunt says looking at me. I bring my eyes up to meet hers. Unlike mine hers are a soft green. It wasn't only that though, when you made eye contact with her. ..you felt like you couldn't look away.

"Everything is fine." I smile and open up the water bottle taking a long drink.

"I moved here to keep you safe. You never know what could happen Isabella. With your father's condition…"

"I've dealt with it for years. I know how to handle it. Everything is all set up….just in case."

"That's good, and I'm proud of you but this is serious. You can't handle this on your own."

I turn away from her and pull on an apron. Aria is saying something but I've stopped listening. I see the cutting board and make my way over to it. While I'm here I might as well help out. Lord knows if we're going to have this talk again I'm going to need something to focus on. I begin hopping up bell papers.

"Isabella, don't shut me out…please."

I keep my eyes down and focus on the bell pepper. "I'm not…."

"Well, will you please talk to me?"

"I don't see why I need to." I begin copping and she places her hand over the top of mine.

"We do need to talk Isabella." No…we don't need to talk.

"Talk about what Aria? What is there to talk about? I know my dad's sick and he can't help what he does. I know what I need to do when he has an episode or who to call if I can't handle it. I can handle it though. You're treating me like I'm a baby. I've dealt with this since I was a child. You're the one who's making a big deal out of everything."

"Your cousin and I didn't move out here only to help your father but to help you. Isabella, you've never been one to have any friends or go out and have fun. Your childhood robbed from you. You've spent your whole life either at school, playing volleyball, doing homework, or taking care of your father. I blame myself for that. When you and my brother needed me the most I bailed on you two. That's hurt me for the longest time."

"A-" I try to speak but she talks over me.

"No, no. Let me finish. So when you two left New York it felt like a burden had been lifted from our shoulders. After the fifth day we began missing you two. Then by the week we couldn't take it anymore. I suggested to Vinny we could move out here….and here we are. I'm here now Isabella. I want you to live your last year of high school like it was your first. You already have made friends, and you seem so much happier. Just…let me take care of your father."

"I really appreciate it but in a month the people I know now will forget I even existed. They always do. They get better, more popular friends and we stop talking. It's just how the cookie crumbles. As for my father's situation, I love him very much. I don't mind taking care of him because we look out for each other. When you left, that's all we had. It didn't take long to figure out that's all we need." I put down the knife and rip off my apron.

"Don't shut me out Isabella." She picks up my apron from the counter and goes to hang it up neatly.

"I'm not shutting you out! I told you how it is. You didn't need to come here to cure a guilt you had about leaving us. I'm fine with the way things are right now. Everything has been going great. We've been here almost two weeks and dad hasn't even come close to a episode. We are fine as we are right now. No one asked you to baby us."

"Isabella…I-" Aria starts but I cut her off. I don't want to go on anymore.

"Please, no more. I'm done talking about this." I grab my bottle of water and begin walking away.

"What about college Isabella? What happens then? What happens if you're in class and he has an episode? What happens then? What if you have children? Will they fear their grandpa? What's your plan Isabella?" I pause and look down at the floor.

"I'll cross those roads when I get there." I grip my water bottle tightly.

"I think it's time he knew." She says in a low voice.

"It's too soon." I shake my head and bite my lip.

"It's 9 years too late if you ask me." I look up and see Vinny standing in front of me. His tall figure blocking one of my exits.

"It's not that simple Vincent." I say sharply.

"Let me tell him…" I hear Aria say.

"No." I whip my head around and look at her. "He is MY father. He is MY responsibility. He's not ready to know yet and he won't until I say so. If you tell him…if either of you say one word to him I will leave and never come back. Don't forget, I know how to make myself disappear." I pause and look back and forth between the two of them. They both look shocked and hurt. Aria is on the point of near tears. I swallow down the last bit of self control I have and begin walking out.

"Bell-" Vinny starts and I look over my shoulder to look at them.

"Don't wear out your welcome too soon." I turn back around and keep walking. They call after me but I ignore them. When I reach the room and I rush inside and shut the door. Tears begin to fill my eyes and I look up towards the ceiling. Now is not the time to be weak or cry. I've reach my limit for today, which is one. I hear a crumple in my pocket and l remember the papers Stiles gave to me. Quickly, I pull them out of my back pocket up fold them. Government homework...doodle...doodle... economics... Then comes something irregular. A piece of notebook paper with something written on it. I pull it to the front of my small stack and read it.

_I'm an idiot, let me make it up to you. _(Then something was scribbled out so much there was a tear in the paper)

_-Derek_

_P.S I'm- (another scribbled out area) Erica is not my girlfriend._

_-Derek Hale_

I chuckle a the fact he'd sign the note twice. I could tell it was quickly jotted down but at least he took enough time to scribble out some things. Not that I cared though. He was just being nice to me for putting a dent in my baby. Probably scared i'll press charges and him and under aged playmate will get busted. There's no way he'd be actually...nope. I don't have time for this. Not at all. I crumple up the note and throw it into my wastepaper basket. Either way it didn't matter. Derek Hale was nothing special, just a guy who hit me with his car and wanted to apologetic for deciding to play tonsil hockey with blondie because I bored him that much. That's it.

_Please note that there must be a million and one errors in this but it seriously is 3:30 AM. So I apologize for them. They should be fixed within the next day or two. I've been on hiatus for awhile but I got inspiration to write. Sorry it isn't too long but it's better than nothing. I hope this burst last's for awhile. I'd really love to get more chapters out for you guys! Please review and feel free to PM me if you have any questions! _

_Stay wonderful, Ellie. _


	5. I can't believe I'm doing this-5

_Happy birthday to me! Now you too! Today is my birthday and I finally spat out chapter 5! Hooray! _

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." I stood in Eden's room in a small white and rose colored dress. I tugged at the hem. Could this be any shorter? I swallowed hard. I haven't worn anything that went above my center calf since I was a freshman and William Porter told me to put my thunder thighs away. Of course that was 30 pounds ago but I think I could be a size zero and be just as insecure.

"You look great! Oh my god who knew you had a boobs and an ass underneath all those baggy clothes!" Vinny said spinning me around. As you could imagine, Vinny had no problem fitting in around here. Everyone loved him and though he was a riot. Luckily I'd been so involved with volleyball I've been able to stay under the radar.

"You really do." Eden smiled and begun taking the curlers out of my hair. She of course looked as radiant as usual. She'd straightened her hair and she wore a blue dress that was covered in sequins. I wonder if she is part Australian goddess.

"Not half as good as you do." I say offering a small smile. I suddenly became aware of the cut outs on the sides of my dress. I let out a breath. What was I doing? Isabella Elaine Machiavelli doesn't party. Especially a party of Lydia's, just the thought of that had my stomach turning.

"Nonsense!" Eden says messing with my hair. "You should look at yourself…..you really do look great." Eden says stepping back and looking at me.

"Put these on!" Vinny says handing me a pair of heels. I groan and slide them on carefully. Thankfully Eden and I were the same shoe size. Probably the only size we'd ever be the same on. Vinny offered his hand and I took it then stood.

"Oh my god….Derek is going to have a heart attack." Eden says and I shoot her a glare. "I'm just saying, you've two been spending to much time togeth-"

"At the insurance office! Damn Gieco." I say and cross my arms. How long would it take someone to just give me the money to get a dent fixed? They keep 'losing' their paperwork and we have to start all over again. They also have to explain it all again because of 'company policy'. What a bunch of horseshit.

"He did buy you Starbucks once!" Vinny says. "It was one time when I was running late and it was happy hour so he got the other free!"

"As if! Plus, he's made an appearance at all of your volleyball games." Eden says waving a perfectly manicured finger at me.

"A very unwanted appearance!" I walk across the room to grab my new clutch, thanks to Vinny.

"He's just trying to get to know you better, maybe he feels bad." Eden says sliding on her white jacket.

"Can we please just go?" I say looking between him. Vinny smiles and grabs his keys. He is also dressed to the nine's in his white button up and dark slacks. He even trimmed up his beard and got a fade. I laugh because he does a small spin showing off his style.

We all walk out to his big red escalade and I have to say I do feel really good. I mean, here I am with my cousin and what I guess you could say is my best friend going to the biggest party of year. For once, I feel like I'm a normal teenager. Maybe I'll drink, maybe if Derek is there I'll dance with him, who knows what this night has in store for me.

As soon as I walk through the door I become self conscious. Here I am surrounded by these size 2 beauties and I'm just this brown blob. The party is crowded and there are people who I'm sure don't even go to our school here. Blaine didn't lie when he told me it was the biggest party all year.

"Are you going to Lydia's party?" Blaine looked down at his notebook.

"Probably not." Why the hell would I anyways? Just because Vinny has bonded with her sure as hell didn't mean I had to.

"Me either…I had really crowded places and stuff. Plus, I don't want to go and be the joke of the party." Blaine admitted and I looked over at him. I could honestly say I felt bad for the kid. So far, I seemed to be his only friend here. He was always walking alone and I even noticed he sat alone at lunch. He looked so lonely and a part of me connected to that.

"Hey, when my birthday comes you are at the top of my list for invites. Plus, there won't be many people there anyways. I don't like people." I shrugged and he looked up at me with a smile that could of cured cancer.

"You mean it?" He said looking at me. A familiar ache in my chest ruptured and I smiled back at him nodding. For a second, I thought he was going to hug me. Then he held out his pinky finger. "Promise me."

I slowly brought my hand up to his and locked my pinky around it. This was the first ever physical contact we'd had all year. I knew that there were tons of eyes on us. I could feel the assholes looking at me. However I kept my eyes on Blaine and said, "I promise to be the best friend you've always wanted….except me being a girl…I can't really change that part."

So now here I was at this big party and all I wanted to do was be with Blaine. Surely he wouldn't of cared what I looked like or would of kept offering me drinks. I snapped back into reality when a guy fell ontop of me, pinning me to the wall. He was immediately thrown off me and I looked down to inspect the damage. Thankfully there wasn't any except my pride.

"Are you okay?" I look up and my jaw drops. Blaine is standing there looking at me. When the hell did he grow such balls?

"Blaine! I thought you didn't come to these things!" I said watching him carefully. He looked extremely uncomfortable. His hands were curled into fists at his sides and I was honestly scared he'd punch someone lights out.

"I—I wanted to – hang out with you." He broke eye contact and looked at the floor. Blaine had gone out of his way just to hang out with me?

"Blaine, we could hang out anytime you'd want to…." I glanced around looking for a parent or someone. How on earth did he get here? He certainly didn't walk. Well, I sure as hell hope not.

Before Blaine could speak the guy whom he'd pulled off of me grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Hey, whatchu thin you doin?" He said very drunkenly to Blaine. I pushed myself off of the wall and started walking up to them.

"Don-don't touch me…." I could hear Blaine mumble.

"Dun tell meh whut to do…you retard." The guy spit out and my anger started to take control of me. Suddenly though Blaine through a punch at the guy, his face is red and tears are going down his cheeks. The punch doesn't even phase the guy as he reels back to hit Blaine. Blaine gets ready to dock when I reach up and catch the guys fist before it lands on his face.

"You mess with Blaine. You mess with me." I say and cross in front of Blaine protectively. My nails leave marks as he jerks his hand back. Right when I look up and roll my eyes I feel a fist make contact to my temple. I spin a full 360 before tumbling to the ground. My whole body is unresponsive so I can't catch myself. I hit the ground with a solid thud…my head hitting the cold wooden floor first.

Then it's like someone had just covered my ears. I hear muffled screams and things crashing around me. My vision is fucked. If it wasn't for that drunken lard ass Blaine and I could have had a great time. However, Karma hates me and uses me as target practice.

Suddenly I'm being pulled up to my feet and swooped up. I blink a few times to try to regain focus. The corners of my vision start to fade and I'm gone. All I see is blackness. What the hell is happening to me? I should be able to take a hit. I'm a nearly grown woman damn it!

When I open my eyes all I see is white. Where the hell am I? A steady beeping noise beside me cuts my thoughts short. I close my eyes and reopen them, gaining focus.

"Isabella?" I hear a familiar voice above me. My eyes slowly go to the direction the voice was coming from and I see Vinny hovering over me. I jump seeing his worried-half drunken face.

"What happened?" I say trying to piece what must of happened when I blacked out.

"You were a hero! Blake Cooper tried to punch Blaine and you stepped in and stopped Blaine from getting hurt." Suddenly Eden is right beside him looking eagerly down at me. I swallowed hard noticing they were both still in their party clothes. Did my dad know about this incident? He had too.

"Let's not forget prince charming stepping in." Vinny says and I blink. Prince Charming? What the hell was my crazy cousin going on about now? I suddenly feel alert and awake. Vinny notices and a smug smile crosses his lips.

"Well after you got hit Derek Hale came out of NOWHERE!" Vinny said enthusiastically.

"Seriously he was like BOOM! Through the crowd of people!" Eden nodded beside Vinny. Just as excited. I knew both of them were secretly scheming on ways to get Derek and I together. Which would never, ever work because he is a douchelord and a complete dick.

"He picked up Blake by the neck and slammed him against the wall!" Vinny said grinning ear to ear at me. I blinked a few times. Even as outlandish as all of this sounded….was it true?

"You don't remember any of this do you?" Eden looked at me worriedly.

"All I remember is getting decked in the face." I groaned and yawned at the same time. I didn't even think that was possible. Why the hell am I so damn tired? I want to hear more of this!

"Oh my god I wish you were awake! Then he was all like 'Touch her again and I will kill you.' I almost pissed my pants just hearing it!" One of them said as I was slowly drifting to sleep again.

"So….how did I get here?" I muttered out and began to relax. Screw it, I'm in the hospital and I'll sleep whenever I want to.

"Also Derek. We were both way too drunk to even think about driving. Plus he just kind picked you up and took you away. Oh, he also took Blaine home." I wasn't sure if I was happy or worried about that.

/

_Sorry for the short chapter! I have so much more to write but since I am so slow I'm just going to spit out things as I go for hopefully fasted updated chapters! Get ready though, things are about to pick up suspense time! _

_**Should I do short- but more recent chapters or longer chapters with months between updates? **_


End file.
